1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autonomous device for limiting the rate of flow of a fluid through a pipe, and to a fuel circuit for an aircraft comprising such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
It is often useful, in many applications, where fluid is flowing through a pipe, to be able to limit the rate of flow of this fluid to a pre-set value.
Devices are known that allow the flow rate of a fluid to be limited, but none of these can be used indiscriminately either with gases or with liquids. Furthermore, such known devices operate in one or other of the following modes:
either in controlled mode, therefore requiring at least one member for measuring physical magnitude (the voltage or current from a flow meter, pressure, in particular) which, associated via a control loop, allows a regulating member (shut-off valve for example) to be controlled; PA1 or in uncontrolled mode, in which case the flow rate is limited by the appropriate dimensioning of limiter members placed directly in the pipe (orifice plate, nozzle, in particular), possibly associated with pressure-reducing devices. PA1 means of regulating said passage cross section; PA1 deformable means, rigidly connected to said regulating means and subjected, on one side, to said upstream pressure and, on the other side, to said downstream pressure; and PA1 means capable of defining, for a predetermined difference between upstream and downstream pressures, a position of equilibrium for said regulating means and said deformable means,
In the case of the controlled mode, operation is not autonomous and remains subordinate to members for measuring a physical magnitude and for providing regulation, which are associated with appropriate processing logic and an external energy source.
In uncontrolled mode, operation is still dependent upon parameters that are liable to change, such as the pressure upstream of the device, for example, and the flow rate can be limited only for a clearly defined maximum upstream pressure.
Thus, none of the known devices can rid itself of all its dependencies on: the nature of the fluid (gaseous or liquid), known values of pressure levels, or an energy supply for powering the flow-limiter members (shut-off member or valve for example).